Cajita
by Kay Tsumei
Summary: A veces, a Itachi le baja la tristeza y se siente un poquito abrumado por las situaciones. Tiene que pensar en su pequeño hermano y en el futuro que le depara. Pero nada de eso importa si tiene al pequeño Dei-chan a su lado para sacarle una sonrisa con un poco de su bello arte. Fluff(?)


_**No beteado.**_Fluff (?) _Personajes pertenecientes a Kishimoto and...! Nada me pertenece -a parte del shot, claro-. _

_**Advertencias:** ÑonoFicDetected. Yo le digo Fluff, pero es solo para hacerme sentir bien. Creo ;] Cualquier falta de ortografía y/o incoherencia... gomen, supongo. Ni siquiera lo he leído B _

_Enjoy~_

_._

_._

* * *

_. _

_**Cajita **by Kay.  
_

_._

.

Uchiha Itachi deslizo su oscura mirada desde los antiguos archivos que sostenía entre sus manos hasta el enorme ventanal dispuesto a su derecha, en dirección al patio principal de la mansión familiar. Hacia un día precioso, según él, entre tantos desagradables donde no se lograba ver nada más allá del porche con todas esas ventiscas invernales. Itachi odiaba no poder ver días tan tranquilos y agradables como los de invierno.

Suspiro, acomodándose mejor entre los cojines del afelpado sofá y la colcha que lo cubría, y observo con mayor detenimiento entre los arboles de mediana estatura que tanto adoraba su padre, buscando entre tanta nieve a los pequeños diablos bajo su cuidado. Si bien el patio no era lo suficientemente amplio como para que se perdieran – y llegado el caso que intentaran salir hacia el frente, los guardias darían aviso mediante los _citofonos_ repartidos a lo largo de toda la casa – y la piscina había sido cubierta por una gruesa capa de nilón que evitaba cualquier accidente – además de contar con una gran reja que les restringiría el paso –, Itachi prefería mantenerlos bajo su protectora mirada la mayor parte del tiempo posible.

Por una extraña casualidad se había resfriado justo esa semana de invierno – nada grave, pero su dulce madre, tan protectora como pocas, le había hecho quedarse en cama todos los días anteriores, solo permitiéndosele ponerse de pie para ir al baño y _nada más, Itachi. _Solo por la mirada que le había dirigido Mikoto, el joven pelinegro hizo caso a su estricta demanda –. Hoy amaneció mucho mejor, mejorado a los ojos de todos (menos su madre, claro) por lo que sus padres y los mejores amigos de estos, el señor y la señora Namikaze, se habían ahorrado el tener que contratar una niñera para sus hijos menores por aquel día.

Itachi fue quien se ofreció de primera mano para cuidarlos y, después de que su _tía _Kushina hablara con Mikoto, esta acepto que ya su hijo mayor estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para tratar con los tres niños. Y, al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez que el mayor de los hijos Uchiha tomara esa responsabilidad. Además, los Uchiha contaban con varias empleadas que estarían más que dispuestas a echarle una mano al joven.

Los encontró. Justo a mano derecha, tirados en el suelo entre todo ese mar blanco, Sasuke y Naruto se revolcaban de un lado al otro lanzándose pequeños puñados de nieve a la cara. Itachi no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de nerviosismo. ¿No tendría frio su pequeño hermanito y su hiperquinético amigo? A pesar de las muchas capas de abrigada ropa que él mismo había constatado que llevaran puestas, se preocupaba de que estas no fueran suficientes para protegerles del frio inclemente. ¡Podían resfriarse! Pero al mismo tiempo, le daba lastima ir y decirles que se entraran a duchar. El mismo añoraba esos días donde podía darse el tiempo de pasar el día jugando, divirtiéndose con su hermano.

Pero eso era pasado. Ahora, entre todas las cosas que tenía que hacer – preparándose para tomar el mando de la empresa familiar en un futuro demasiado próximo – no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. En ese mismo instante leía informes antiguos que le había traído su padre desde su oficina –sí, con 16 años ya tenía oficina –. Si lo pensaba bien, no era de extrañar que se hubiese enfermado (sino más bien lo que se había tardado). Hacía mucho que no descansaba tanto en casa –hacia mucho que pasaba tanto tiempo en casa –.

Y se estaba tan a gusto.

Si no fuese porque entendía el por qué hacia lo que hacía, los beneficios que traería esto a su pequeño e inocente hermanito, jamás hubiese aceptado el puesto como sucesor de Uchiha Fugaku.

Volvió a acomodarse en el sofá y cerró los ojos, abrumado por la sensación de paz.

_-¿Ya te has dormido?_

La voz fue suave, muy dulce y calladita. Como si temiera interrumpir su estado somnoliento. Itachi sonrió un poquito y abrió los ojos – _No, Dei-chan_.

El pequeño rubio se sonrojo furiosamente, raspando un pie con el otro y apretando los delgados labios, muy nervioso ante la mirada del mayor. La sonrisa del Uchiha se agrando y se decidió a seguir esperando. El niño se había escondido la mayor parte del día en un rincón apartado de la sala de estar, mirando de vez en cuando al joven moreno asegurándose que no se acercara mucho a él. Itachi sabía que no le tenía repelús ni algo parecido, teniendo en cuenta las muchas tardes que habían pasado juntos; Dei-chan haciendo su arte e Itachi observándolo con maravilla. Y es que el talento del pequeño de apenas diez años era digno de ser admirado.

Ahora mismo, Itachi sabía que el menor se había pasado toda la tarde haciendo una de sus tantas obras. Y, además, _sabía_ que él se había acercado para mostrárselo.

-_Yo, hm…_ - se removió inquieto, y solo ahí el mayor se percató que escondía las manos tras su espalda.

_-¿Tienes algo que mostrarme?_ – entrelazo ambas manos frente a él y apoyo la barbilla en estas, ladeando el rostro con ternura. Su pequeño Deidara era _tan_ adorable cuando se ponía nervioso.

-_Si, hm. L-la verdad es que si_ – volvió a removerse una vez antes de alzar apresuradamente sus manos y poner al frente del rostro de _Itachi_-_san_ lo que había estado haciendo – _E-es para ti_.

El objeto se trataba de una cajita que fácilmente cabía en la mano del mayor. Dentro, al ponerla de lado, unos finos hilos transparentes hacían flotar elegantemente pequeñas motas de lo que supuso eran perlas artificiales, asemejando una suave nevada. Además dos dulces muñequitos de nieve, con bufandas y nariz de zanahoria incluida, hechos de plastilina blanca y arcilla se imponían y llamaban la atención de quien mirara, con trazos de nieve y piedrecillas a sus pies. También pudo ver de fondo una pintura que recreaba de manera exacta el patio Uchiha, con árboles y maceteros incluidos.

Era…

-_Siempre veo cómo te quedas mirando tu patio, parece que te gusta mucho_. _Y como me has dicho que en tu oficina no puedes ver casi nada de nieve…_ _pensé que…–_ el pequeño agacho la mirada, aguantándose un suspiro. Se había imaginado que algo tan burdo no le gustaría al joven – _No es muy lindo y tampoco tuve tanto tiempo, la verdad. Si-si no te gusta estará bien que lo digas, hm_ _–._

- _Es_ _perfecto_ – con la mano que no sostenía la cajita alzo y acaricio con cariño la mejilla y el cabello del niño, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que hizo le volvieran a subir los colores al rubio – _Muchas gracias Dei-chan_. _Lo guardare por siempre. _

Deidara sonrió, asintiendo – _Bien, hm._

Ahora, después de casi diez años, ver esa cajita seguía sacándole una sonrisa al Uchiha mayor. En especial cuando veía como le fastidiaba a su pequeño que aun la guardara.

_-¡Pero es que es horrible!_ – Deidara hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos y pateando el piso – _No entiendo porque te empeñas en conservarla. ¡Y en tu oficina, en tu escritorio, donde todos la ven, hm! _

_-Porque es el primer regalo que me hiciste, Dei-chan_ – sonrió apaciblemente y se estiro en la silla. No le importaba mucho que las personas en el pasillo de la empresa escucharan el berrinche de Deidara, todos estaban más que acostumbrados _– No podría deshacerme de él. _

El rubio pelilargo le miro con hastío, dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada antes de caminar hacia él y sentarse sobre sus piernas _- ¿Ni siquiera porque te lo pide tu hermoso y sensual novio, hm?_

Itachi no pudo hacer nada más que pasar ambos brazos por la estrecha cintura y acercarse a los atrayentes labios _– Hum…_ - se acercó un poquito más, ya rozándolos – _déjame pensarlo_ – recorrió con un dedo su columna, haciéndolo estremecer - _No._

Deidara pego un salto, bajándose de su regazo, furioso por aquel engaño _– ¡Tu, bastardo! – _Tomo sus cosas del sofá de en frente y se digirió a la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón - ¡_Pero esto no se quedara así, maldito! ¡Ya verás!_

Itachi asintió, la sonrisa agrandándose – _Nos vemos en la cena con tus padres._

_-¡Púdrete, hm!_

_-Sí, sí. También te amo._

Cuando niño, su Dei-chan era todo sumiso y adorable, lleno de gestos dulces hacia su persona. Ahora, en cambio y ante su total sorpresa, su actitud agresiva y su lengua venenosa lo dejaban como todo menos una persona dulce.

_Pero así está bien_, pensó el Uchiha mientras toma la cajita, así amaba a su pequeño artista. Él amaba las cajitas llenas de sorpresas.

.

.

* * *

.

:] _Opiniones_ (?)


End file.
